My Turn
by WildCard555
Summary: Giving my twist on the Lisanna returns cliche. Warning this story contains mature content. Pairings are still being decided on. Sorry for the bad summary, but I can't really say anything else without spoiling something.
1. The Begining?

WildCard555 here with a new story. Told myself I was never going to write a Fairy Tail fanfic using the Lisanna returns cliché, but my twisted mind came up with one when I didn't want it to so now here you all go. Hope you're ready for my third ongoing Fairy Tail fanfic, and just like the others prepare yourself for a ride.

Warning this story contains mature content, and I mean mature content.

Also title may change, as I couldn't think of a good one prior to posting this story.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning?**

Natsu was sitting on his seat on the train staring out the window along side his team heading to their second mission since being freed from Fairy Sphere. Thinking of the day he wished the train was moving instead of waiting for repairs before leaving the station. "Ugh!" He groaned thinking of the day, and what happened on it years ago.

"What's wrong Ash-Brain?" Gray sighed.

"I think I know what's wrong." Lisanna said lowering her face knowing the date as well.

"How long has it been now?" Erza asked.

"Seven years." Natsu answered. "Seven years today since Lucy disappeared."

"It's all my fault!" Lisanna claimed covering her eyes as she cried into them.

Shortly after Lisanna had returned from Edolas the guild had unintentionally ignore Lucy as they tried to catch up with the Nakama they all believed to have died only two years prior. They didn't mean to, its just that everyone was so excited to see her once again that Lucy kept on getting ignored or pushed to the side. The only one who paid her any attention to her was Mira. That wasn't enough though with the return of Lisanna, and the S-Class promotion test coming up. With both events coming back to back no one even thought of her when Makarov told the eight candidates they all needed to select a partner with none of them picking her.

On the island Fairy Tail ended up going to war with Grimoire Heart. A war that they had just barely managed to win. What came next nothing could prepare them for. The Black Dragon Acnologia would make his presence known only a couple hours later, and nearly wiped them out in one devastating attack. Fortunately with the collective power of their bonds the first master Mavis cast Fairy Sphere to save them, but cost them seven years.

After everyone had been trapped inside Fairy Sphere Doranbolt gave the remaining guild members the grim news of their Nakama. News that shook everyone's hearts. Now instead of ignoring Lucy through Lisanna's return and the S-Class test she was now ignored by everyone trying to cope with the great loss. No one even noticed she was gone longer than the job she had taken said it would take. That was until Romeo bugged his father Macao the newly elected guild master for weeks who only looked into it when the client complained that no one ever showed up to take the job. Only then did Fairy Tail realize no one had paid the missing girl any attention since the return of Lisanna. Though he vowed he wouldn't loss another Nakama, and make things up to her they never were able to find Lucy. Even with other guilds assisting in the search only to find nothing. They looked for nearly a year before something unthinkable happened. After a year of searching someone had sent the girls Celestial Keys to the guild covered in blood. The council later determined that the blood belonged to Lucy Heartphilia, and wasn't sure if she was dead or not.

"No it isn't." Erza said trying to ease the other girls' guilt.

"If anything we're the ones to blame." Natsu said letting out a guilty sigh.

"We weren't even there to help look for her." Gray said guilt stricken as well. "If only I would have realized picking Lucy would have still aloud Loke to help me out during the test she'd be with us right now."

"There were still the two months between Lisanna returning and the tests that we ignored her." Erza said hearing Lisanna sobbing next to her. "That wasn't your fault."

Not wanting to hear anymore of this conversation Natsu stood up and walked towards the door between train cars.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"To get some air and a bite." Making his way toward a different train car.

"Make sure you get back here before the train starts moving." Erza ordered.

Simply waving at them as he made his way towards the food car. "Seven years." Still not able to believe not one person Fairy Tail knew had seen a single sign of her all these years. Everyone blamed themselves for allowing such a thing to happen, but deep down Natsu knew it was his fault. He was her best friend yet he didn't act it when Lisanna returned. "Why didn't I even try to introduce Lucy to Lisanna?" He was so happy to see his long lost Nakama that he spent every moment he could with her. Looking back at it did he try to imagine what she felt like not having anyone to talk to with a guild filled with people, and soon losing half of them. "If I only got you involved with the celebrating there's no way you would have been ignored." Right when he was between cars did he look up at the clear blue skies. "I'll find you some day Lucy." Repeating the promise he made when he learned of her disappearance not believing that she was dead. Now walking through the car of the train with all the private cars did his sensitive ears hear the people inside talking.

All the conversations he picked up on were mostly idle talk with nothing interesting to hear, not that he meant to ease drop on anyone. That was until he was about to walk past the final private room where he could hear two people moaning, groaning, and two bodies rubbing on each other. "Have people no shame?" Knowing the couple inside were doing the nasty. You might be asking yourself how would Natsu know this. Well lets just say he's walked in on more than his fair share of his guild mates having sex when he was younger. After the fifth time did he learn to not interrupt whenever he heard those noises. "Really they couldn't wait to get home or a hotel room?" Starting to walk past the room.

"Ohhhh God almost there!" The woman inside moaned.

"Ahhhh, Same here!" The man groaned.

"Try to cum at the same time!"

Natsu stopped after hearing the voice a second time. The woman's voice sounding all to familiar to him . To the rest of the guild they might not have given it a second thought, but to him it had only been a few months since he last heard that voice. "Lucy!" Grabbing the door handle ripping the door wide open forgetting what the sounds he had heard meant. What he saw made his nose bleed, and nearly made him pass out.

He was right the woman inside the compartment was indeed Lucy. Naked as the day she was born. Well not the same as she was when born as no baby could ever have those perfect womanly defined curves in all the right places that would make any man turn his head to stare. The way they where positioned only the blonde woman could be seen as she was on the mans lap as he sat down in the seat facing away from him as she rode him like there was no tomorrow. The only thing that could be seen of her partner was his legs and hands. One hand rubbing her clit increasing her pleasure while the other was massaging her massive left boob.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy moaned at the top of her longs as she felt the mans hot seed filling her up while pushing her to her own orgasm. Having finished the tiring passionate exchange did she sit back against the man's hot'n sweaty muscular chest to catch her breath.

"Lucy?" Natsu said stunned to see his long lost Nakama completely nude having sex.

Hearing someone's voice did Lucy open her eyes to see the pink-haired man she hadn't seen in seven years with a crimson red face staring at her. "Natsu." Tears forming in her eyes not believing what she was seeing.

"Hey get out of here!" The man behind Lucy panted as he ordered Natsu. "If you can't tell you just interrupted us."

Hearing her lover's words did Lucy feel another shot of his seed entering her tingling her core. After that did she realize why Natsu's face was crimson. Looking around the room she looked for her clothes that had been thrown around the private train compartment. Upon spotting her white summer dress did she stand up separating herself from the man letting his still erect penis flop down onto the seat. She didn't get far as the man grabbed a hold of her wrist pulling her back so she was once again on his lap.

"Don't worry about covering up Luce." Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in closer even with her trying hard to get her dress to cover up. Sitting up he looked over her shoulder revealing his own blonde hair ending at his shoulders looking at the man named Natsu with his emerald green eyes. "After all this boy should leave before something else happens." Licking her neck

Adverting his eyes as best he could Natsu picked up the dress tossing it at Lucy so she could cover up. "I'm not going anywhere." Giving the most threatening look he could before turning to a gentle gaze towards Lucy. "Where have you been these past seven years?"

"I've…" Lucy started before her mouth was covered up.

"She's been with me all those years." He grinned before turning her head giving her a possessive kiss on her cheek.

"And who are you?" Natsu growled.

"My name is Gabriel. Gabriel Tenma." Finally revealing his name. "And this lovely woman is…"

"I know who she is Asshole."

"Luce Tenma."

Natsu's whole body tensed up hearing him say Lucy's name.

"No it's not." The tears now all the way down her face.

"Might as well be with how long we've been together. How long has it been now Luce? Seven years now?"

Natsu saw as more tears began to trail down her face, as she desperately tried to escape the hold. "Looks like she doesn't want to be with you anymore." Growling.

"She doesn't get a choice in the matter." Using the hand not covering her mouth to rub her stomach.

Lucy tried to fight off Gabriel's grip like she had many times in the past, but still the man was too strong for her to fight off.

"Looks like she really doesn't want to be with you." Ready to attack Gabriel the first change he can get.

"It may look that way, but she knows she loved every minute of it." This time Gabriel kissed the woman one the lips.

At first Lucy didn't respond as she continued to try to fight him off. Only the man knew exactly what to do to get her to respond the way he wanted to. And in this case getting her to return the kiss. Though her mind said run her body craved more.

Natsu stood there confused. From the way Lucy was talking is sounded like the man was raping her the whole time, but from what he first saw and was now seeing it looked consensual. '_What's going on?_'

Mind finally able to beat her bodies crave she broke off the kiss. "He's raped me so many times my body…" Sniffle. "It just moves on its own now." She cried.

No longer confused his blood began to boil in rage. "Is that true?" Seeing no lie in Lucy's eyes he asked the man.

Gabriel simple closed his eyes as he shook his head.

Seeing that his eyes were closed Lucy leaned forward as far as she could before going back so the back her head smashed into Gabriel's face. The force was enough to loosen the man's grip so she could get away from her captor going for the dress to cover herself up.

With Lucy out of harms way Natsu lunched forward driving his left knee right into Gabriel's solar plexus driving all the wind out of his lungs before going wild on him with a flurry of fists to his face. The Dragon Slayer continued to reign down vicious punches down on the other mans face as hard as he could not caring if he broke both his hands in the process, or the consequences he could/would face later.

"Natsu stop!" Lucy yelled begging him to stop. Dropping the dress before she could get it on, so she could pull Natsu off Gabriel after his body went limp.

Feeling the other man was out did he do as he was told. "Why Lucy?" Trying to wrap his mind around this whole situation. "After everything he's done to you why do you want me to stop?"

"Because…" Dropping to her knees no longer caring about covering herself up. "He's the only one who knows where my daughter is."

The fire mages eyes widened at what he heard. "Your daughter?" Not able to fully grasp those two words.

"What Luce means is our six year old daughter." Said the bloodied Gabriel. "Ceandra Tenma."

**End Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter.**

**First Meeting?**

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. I'm still forming this story in my mind so I'm not sure what the pairings are going to be, or if I'll even stick to those pairings for this story. Time line wise this story starts off shortly after the 7 year time jump, and before the Grand Magic Games even gets introduced.

Sorry if things are confusing in this first chapter, but things will become more clear in a few chapters.

Hope you all enjoyed.

I hope you all come to enjoy **My Turn**. Also please support my other ongoing stories **Dragon's Tear** and **Child of Darkness**.

WildCard555 out.


	2. First Meeting?

Thank you everyone who read/liked/alerted/favorited/reviewed the first chapter of My Turn. Now here is the second chapter. Last Chapter was mostly setting it up from Natsu's point of view. In this chapter its time to show how Lucy and Gabriel met.

Again this story contains mature content, and is not meant for a younger audience. You have been warned.

I Own Nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**First meeting?**

Natsu continued to look back and forth between Lucy and Gabriel. Sure Lucy had been living in the world he and half the guild missed out on the last seven years, but he couldn't believe that she just said she had a daughter. Let alone from a bastard who had been raping her all this time. "The two of you…"

"What you sound surprised." Gabriel said. "With all the times we have done it, it was only natural for us to have a child."

Tears still freely falling. "The only good thing that's come out of this was her." Lucy cried. "I wish you would have just left me after the first time."

"But don't you remember the promise I made you that day Luce."

"Stop calling her that." Natsu ordered with only the though of a little girl's well being put in harms way if he attacks again.

Looking at the pinkette with a smug look on his face. "Don't tell me you had a crush on her."

"I don't care for people making my Nakama cry."

"Don't go babbling about Nakama to me." Pointing angrily at the other man. "Your entire guild has caused Luce to shed just as many tears if not more than I have." Looking at Lucy now. "If it weren't for their neglect I never would have met you."

"Don't you…"

"Where were you for her the three months before that fateful day on Tenrou?"

"I was catching up with an old friend." Tilting his head down to mask the guilt in his eyes.

"For three whole months? Tell me did you go outside of Magnolia for this reunion?"

"No I…"

"Tell me Natsu. What is a simple promise Nakama share with one another?"

"To be there for each other." Answering with guilt.

"Sounds like your whole guild took a giant shit all over the word when catching up with this friend."

"We all thought she died two years prior."

"So you make another one of your guild mates feel like a ghost."

Those words were like a bullet straight through the heart. "We didn't mean to."

"But you did." Gabriel speaking with pure venom. "Unlike Fairy Tail I keep my promises."

"What promise are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Why don't you ask Luce."

Taking a look at the still naked Lucy on her knees. "What promise is he talking about Lucy?"

"You really want to know Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I do."

"Then brace yourself." She warned. "Because its not a pretty story."

* * *

**Flashback. **

**Seven years ago.**

**Roughly three months after Tenrou Island got destroyed.**

Lucy looked out the window of the moving train. She knew she should be feeling depressed like the rest of her guild after losing everyone who was on Tenrou Island for the S-Class promotion test, but she'd already been feeling sorrow since everyone had been ignoring her three months prior, no now she was simply numb. To be honest she didn't even feel a part of Fairy Tail anymore. Master Macao didn't even bother to look at the mission she took. For all he knew she could have stolen an S-Class mission. Hell going into the guild that day she dead set on quitting the guild after getting the reward money on what would be her final mission in Fairy Tail. That was until Romeo had wished her luck on her mission and told her to come back safely. '_Thank you Romeo. If only the rest of the guild would acknowledge me._' Had it not been for his words she'd still be dead set against returning.

"This seat taken?" Asked a male voice.

Looking up Lucy saw a handsome man looking to be in his early thirties, late twenties. He stood a head taller than her with blonde hair ending as they touched his shoulder, his eyes green as emeralds, he was wearing black pants, and a silver long sleeved shirt. Most impotently to her the man was smiling warmly at her. '_Oh my god someone is talking to me. And he's hot!_' She thought.

"Is this seat taken?" The man asked again.

"Y-Yes…I mean go ahead and sit." The celestial mage stuttered. Besides clients, or her spirits no one really talked to her in so long she had gotten used to being silent.

"Thank you." Taking a seat opposite of the girl.

"No problem."

"What a beautiful sight." Looking out the window of the moving trains. The sun was shining brightly on the farmlands they were passing through.

Actually taking a look out the window did she appreciate the scenery.

"That suits you better." Said the man now looking at Lucy.

"Huh?" Looking confused at the man.

"That smile you had a moment ago. It looked better than that empty frown you had before I joined you."

Sighing. "Sorry I just haven't been in a smiley mood lately."

"No need to apologize for that. After all it's not the persons choice to be sad. It a result of how others treat you, or how situations are handled." Taking a moment to pause. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself." Stretching out his right hand. "Gabriel Tenma." He smiled.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Reaching out to shake Gabriel's hand.

"So what's been troubling you Lucy?" He asked after the handshake. "A face as beautiful as yours shouldn't be frowning that much."

Feeling her cheeks heat up. '_Did he just call me beautiful?_' Looking away to hide her blush. "Sorry I don't want to burden you with my story." '_Why am I blushing? Is it just because he's the first to talk to me in so long? …_'

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to help you Lucy." He smiled at her again. "After all sometimes just talking to someone call help."

Looking at his face she could tell he was sincere about wanting to help her. So happy to finally have someone to talk to she actually shed a few tears.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked worriedly moving from sitting across to right next to the blonde woman.

"It's just been so long since someone has said more than two words for me who isn't a client." More tears falling as she wrapped her arms around the caring stranger. '_Finally someone who cares._'

Fellow passengers who were eavesdropping decided to distance themselves from the crying woman, some going as far as moving to a different car so they wouldn't have to hear any crying.

"It's okay." Wrapping his arms around her as well. "Take your time." Patting her back.

Lucy went on to tell Gabriel about how Lisanna had come back after everyone believing her to be dead. How they celebrated her return trying to catch up on the two years missed. How in all the excitement of her return that every single one of her guild mates ignored her like she didn't exist. How her friends stopped coming over, or inviting her to do missions with her forcing her to take on solo-missions, just barely to complete each job on her own. After three months she decided enough was enough and was going to force everyone to acknowledge her, but Master had to go and announce the S-Class promotion tests. Seeing all this new happiness making her wait not wanting to ruin those eight individuals joy of being selected despite how bad it hunt her knowing she'd have to wait another dreadful lonely month to get noticed. Not being selected as anyone's partner was another knife in her heart. Finally how the Black Dragon Acnologia had killed all on the island. Again her remaining guild mates ignoring her now dealing with the loss of their Nakama. Finally Romeo's words breaking her decision to leave the guild.

"You poor thing." Gabriel whispered into Lucy's ear after her story was done. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder a few more minutes before speaking again. "Perhaps you should quit your guild."

"What?"

"There a plenty of other guilds out there that would appreciate you."

"But they're my family." Unsure why she was defending them.

"Family doesn't do something like this to their own."

The real idea of quitting Fairy Tail hit her hard. "But I'd be all alone again." Thinking back to before she ran away from home. How lonely it was living in the mansion was before running away from her fathers neglect. '_Why do I always end up getting pushed to the side?'_

"Except for me you're all alone right now." Gabriel said caringly

"Why would you care about me?" Lucy asked unsure why a stranger would be helping her out this much. "We only just met."

"No one deserves to be alone. Especially when they did nothing wrong like you."

"Thank you…" Truly appreciating what Gabriel was doing for her. "But do I really have to quit my guild?"

"Its either that or…" leaving a long pause.

"Or?"

"You tell your guild what they've done to you."

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"Because it took everything I have to tell you about my problems. I don't know if I can do it again." New tears falling.

"What if I go with you?"

"Why would you do that?"

"To make sure they see what they have done to you. So that if they choose to continue to act that way that I'll take you away from them."

"Thank you Gabriel." Tightening down on the hug.

"No problem." Hugging back.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to repay your kindness."

"Don't worry." At that the train began to slow down as it neared the first destination.

"This is my stop." Lucy said. "I just need to get off, and get on the…"

"You need to get some sleep." Gabriel said sternly.

"But…"

"Trust me you need some rest. After letting everything out like you did you need it." Standing up grabbing not only his backpack, but also Lucy's as well. "Let's get a hotel."

Lucy's mind went straight to the gutter. Sure she liked Gabriel. He cared for her, is willing to help her with her huge problem, and was other things… Still she wasn't ready to share a hotel room with him. Then imaging some naughty activities going on in the hotel room.

Gabriel watched as the girl before him started day dreaming. How her face blushed, mouthing words, and small movements her body made. "Different rooms of course."

Those four words popped the Celestial Mage's imagination bubble. "Ri-right." She said realizing her body was acting in ways she didn't want it to. At that she proceeded to follow her fellow blonde to the nearest hotel thinking about how she should handle her situation once getting back to the guild after the job. '_Maybe I should skip the job and go right back home?_' Not wanting the distraction to cost her during the mission.

"Here's your key." Gabriel said handing Lucy her hotel room key.

"Thank you." She said taking the key walking towards the rooms down the hall.

Gabriel's room came up first. "If you need anything from me don't be afraid to knock."

"Okay."

"Good night Lucy." Bending down slightly before kissing her cheek.

The act made her blush a red darker than Erza's hair. The act was completely unexpected, but at the same time not un-welcomed. Not sure what to do she simple said good night back before walking ten feet down to her own room down the hall. Touching her cheek she couldn't help but wonder if she was really falling for Gabriel, of if it was just the fact she was overjoyed to have more than a few words with someone not talking about the job she was about to do.

'_I have time to figure things out._' Lucy thought before unlocking her hotel room door. Before she could open it though someone grabbed a hold of the back of her head pulling her back before slamming it into the heavy wooden door. Though the blow hurt it didn't knock her out, instead it severely dazed her unaware that the person who caused the pain led her into the room pushing her hard onto the queen sized bed inside face down on her stomach.

Before she could get her bearings back her assailant bounced her head on the mattress twice. Though it didn't hurt like it did with the door the attacks re-dazed her. Once she got some of her senses back her attacker had both her hands tied behind her back tied by what must have been the attackers leather belt. Struggling to free her hands did she feel the attacker on top of her with a hand reaching under her shirt quickly getting under her bra before tearing both it and her shirt off in one motion.

The thought finally registered in her mind she was stuck with a fear greater than she had ever felt. Whoever it was they were going to rape her. Realizing this she put everything she had into rolling onto her back to kick the man off and escape. She succeeded in the first part until she got a look at her would be raper. "Ga…" She began to say until he began to choke her with one hand.

With one hand choking the girl he used his other to begin removing her skirt and panties, while using his body to keep her pinned down on the bed. All while doing this he store into her frightened chocolate brown eyes with his evil lust filled emerald green eyes.

Gasping for air the Celestial Mage was doing her absolute best to fight him off there was nothing she could do as she continued to get weaker with the choke still applied. Soon enough her vision began to fade. All she could think of was one simple word. '_No._' Fearing what would happen to her if she passed out, and whether on not she would even wake up.

Before Lucy passed out Gabriel let go of her throat. When she gasped for air he took the opportunity to force his tongue into her unwilling mouth. With the one hand no longer needed for choking he began to fondly his victims large boobs. The other hand had finished removing the last of her clothing in a way that could only leave the other believing he had done this many times before.

She tried biting down on his tongue roughly exploring her mouth. The way her chest was being rubbed it was hard suppressing her bodies wants to moan. Only in doing so he started to choke her again until she let go after nearly passing out again.

Removing his tongue from her mouth he postured up so they saw into the others eyes. "Every time you try to fight or scream I'll choke you till right before you pass out. After all both parties should be able enjoy this." He grinned so evilly.

Before she could do anything she felt his warm tongue begin to violate her mouth once again. She simple felt violated as he continued to explore her mouth with his wicked tongue. After a few more moments did she feel his hand cover her pussy. Not like her body needed reminding of it being raped did she bite down on his tongue again feeling him inserting two fingers into her after using her own 'love' juices as a lubricant.

Again pressing down on her throat that was now bruised. Moving his lips to hover over her ear he hovered there while he continued to enter and exit the woman's pussy with his two fingers over and over again feeling her walls tightening around said fingers..

Unlike all the nights she had done this same act to herself she didn't feel that building pleasure, instead it felt like she was getting stabbed each time. Finally he stopped choking her to the point of nearly losing consciousness for the third time in a short time frame. "Please sto…" She started to beg tears cascading down her face before the choking hand moved over her lips to silence her.

Pulling his fingers out of her he grabbed a hold of his cock and guided it to the entrance of her pussy only stopping once the head was inserted.

If not for his hand covering her lips her screams would have attacked the whole town hearing Lucy's screams as her virginity was painfully being stretched and broken by the man she thought she could trust.

"I'll make this as simple as possible Lucy." Finally talking after hovering over her ear for nearly a minute. "I don't want to cover your mouth or choke you each time you try to yell so I'll give you one warning. Scream out for help, and you die."

Eyes widening she nodded her head in fear confirming she understood the threat knowing full well she was at Gabriel's mercy.

"Good." Removing his hand from her lips. "Now for the fun part." Quickly shoving his entire length into his victim in one unforgiving motion.

Knowing what would happen if she yelled out from the pain she was in after her womanhood was broken in a single violent thrust she bit down on her lip drawing blood. She then felt two hot liquids leaving her body. Tears for having such an evil act happen to her and not being able to do a thing about it. The second was blood from losing her virginity. Before the pain could even begin to subside she felt him begin to exit her before going all the way back in causing her even more pain.

Slowly he began sliding in and out of Lucy's tight, wet, hot core groaning each time while watching her hold back those pain filled screams.

Part of Lucy wanted to scream out so bad just so it would end. That's how bad it felt each time he stabbed into her with his hard filthy cock. Another part of her was praying for anyone to show up and save her. Sadly that vary same part of her knew not a single person even knew where she was. For all she knew they all thought she was at home writing her novel.

Reaching back Gabriel grabbed one of the girls' long slender legs wrapping it around his waist before doing the same with the other. "Don't fight it." Keeping both legs where they were. "It'll make things more enjoyable."

Hearing those word lit a new fire in the Celestial mages pain filled body. Sadly her body was too spent to do anything. So she did the only defying act she could. She spat in the mans face.

In return all the man did was grin before letting go of her legs as they spread apart. Putting both hands over each of her shoulders he looked at her in a way saying 'I was hoping you'd do that'. At that he ceased his slow pace to a much faster pace violently attacking her vagina.

Biting down on her tongue and the inside of her lips was no longer enough to suppress her screams of pain. She tried to cover her mouth with her hands only to fell her numb arms still tied behind her back. Fear spread through her body like a wild fire as her lips opened to let out a scream. "AAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Gabriel began to groan along side Lucy screams making sound like they were just another couple having wild sex inside a hotel room.

Where Lucy was feeling pure pain as the raping went on Gabriel felt nothing but pure bliss each time he thrust into his victim.

Not knowing how she knew what was coming Lucy felt Gabriel's cock starting to swell up inside her. "NO DON'T!" She begged numerous times knowing he was about to cum inside her. Without warning she felt him explode his hot love juices inside of her. "No." Now hoarse. Feeling more sperm filling her up.

Once again he grinned that evil grin lifting and moving both of the girls legs over and past her head until only her neck and shoulders where still touching the mattress all while he elevated himself so he could stay connected. After readjusting the position did he start pumping into his unwilling partner again.

Lucy was wondering why he was doing this trying to deny the fact her body was nearing its first orgasm. That was until she felt shot her up with more of his seed. Though she felt disgusted being cummed in for the second time that second shot pushed her to her orgasm forcing her to moan loudly from the pleasure coursing through her body. Though it was by rape she still felt her mind go blank by the overwhelming bliss she was forced into feeling. After a minute she came back to her sense now fearing if she just got impregnated. Sure Lucy was taking birth control, but after all the depression she was feeling for months she unintentionally stopped taking it. All she could do was look up at the mans face with horror.

Slowly Gabriel lowered Lucy's body down until she was lying down perfectly flat on the bed. "From this day forward you're mine Luce." Gabriel claimed as he slowly pulled out of her. "I'll make sure you're never alone again." Cuddling up next to her, pulling their hot, sweaty, exhausted bodies together.

Lucy began to wonder what was worse. Being neglected by the one you love for no reason at all, or the one person who made you feel worth while rapping, claiming, and possibly knocking her up with a baby she didn't want. One last thought ran through her head before passing out. '_What did I ever do to deserve any of this?_'

**End Flashback.**

**End Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter.**

**Promises?**

* * *

I don't know what is says about me, but I found it easier to write a rape scene than a consensual sex scene. Then again it just might be my darker writing style that made it easier for me. Than again for the second time maybe I'm just a little more comfortable writing lemons after the first two and a half I did(I don't fully count the last chapter as a lemon due to it only showing the climax). * Sighs * I really should try writing a happy fanfic for once, even if its only a one-shot.

For those of you thinking Lucy trusted Gabriel too quickly remember she's been alone at that point for nearly six months. Anyone spending that much time alone would be desperate enough to talk to anyone who would talk back to them.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Please continue to support **My Turn**, and my other ongoing stories **Dragon's Tear** and **Child of Darkness**.

WildCard555 out.


	3. Promises?

I Own Nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Promises?**

While Lucy was telling Natsu the story of how Gabriel and her met she had put her underwear and white summer dress coming down past her knees back on and sat opposite of Gabriel avoiding looking at both men. The blonde man had also put his underwear and black pants back on staying topless as he used a gray shirt to whip the blood off his face.

"Nine months later I gave birth to my daughter Ceandra." Lucy said finishing her painful story without shedding a single tear despite her face looking like it was ready to at any moment.

"Our daughter." Gabriel corrected her. "And I kept my word." Turning to look at Natsu. "Luce and I have been together this entire time raising our daughter."

Squeezing on the hem of her dress. "You did." Wishing more than anything he would have just left her after getting wrapped the first time.

Natsu could see that Lucy was telling the truth about everything she said. How badly he wanted to kill the man right then and there. Looking at him he saw a guilty look on his face looking like he wanted to protest, but was choosing to keep his lips sealed. "Where is she?"

"She's safe." Gabriel answered. "Luce and I just had to get her some new clothes, and supplies for school."

"And leaving Ceandra with God knows who the past two days." Lucy countered.

"Because I know all to well if I took the two of you into town you'd run away with her the first chance you got." He claimed. "I can't trust you alone with her." Looking at the blonde woman.

"You're the worst kind of man on this planet." Natsu declared. "Using your own daughter to control her mother." Clenching his fists. "Who knows what else you've made Lucy do so she could she her daughter?" Pushing every idea that popped in his head to the side, especially with how he walked in on them minutes ago.

"Tell me then even if I have…"

"He has." Lucy fighting back the tears as she admitted what Natsu claimed was indeed true.

"What are you going to do to me Natsu. Like Luce said I'm the only man who knows where Ceandra is." Leaning toward the pink haired man. "Are you going to kill me here? Let that poor little girl stay where she is slowly starving while her mother cries on your shoulder asking you why you killed me?" Letting out a cocky grin. "No I'm going to tell you what you are going to do. You are going to walk out of this compartment with your tail between you legs. Go on a mission with your team, and live with the knowledge of knowing what happened to the guild mate you and everyone else in Fairy Tail ignored allowing me to do what I've done to her all these years."

It took all of the Dragon Slayers will power to just stand there and take the verbal assault. Looking down he saw both his hands shaking in fury, but in all truth he was just as if not more furious at himself as he was with Gabriel. He promised Lucy he would always protect her, but in the last twenty minutes it was painful to see just how much he failed her. How he and everyone else celebrated Lisanna's return after believing to have lost her only to loss a different Nakama in the process.

"Natsu please don't tell anyone about what you just saw, or what I told you." Lucy begged with pleading eyes.

"Why not?" Gabriel asked with a spark of anger. "Like I've been drilling into this idiots skull its Fairy Tails fault."

Natsu couldn't help but agree. It was everyone's fault.

"Please." Looking into the mans Onyx eyes. "I'd rather everyone else think I'm dead than have them know the truth."

"I won't tell anyone what I saw today Lucy." Feeling a knife go through his heart knowing he alone would bear the truth of Lucy's fate. "I'll save you someday Lucy." Despite what he said he wanted to bring Lucy back then and there, but he wouldn't let Ceandra get put in any danger. Looking at Gabriel. "And when that day comes." Igniting his right fist before launching it at the man stopping just short of hitting him. "I'll burn you alive." He threatened before making his way out of the compartment.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep kid." Gabriel mocked his threat. "Between the two of us I may be the sinner, but I am not the liar."

Taking one last look at Lucy. "Even if it kill me I will keep this promise."

Lowering her head she prayed it would be soon.

He waited a couple of seconds waiting for a response from her, but it never came. Turning around he walked out the door and back to his team two cars away. Before long he was back in his seat biting his tongue tasting blood so not to tell Gray, Erza, or Lisanna what he saw.

"Where'd you go ash-brain." Gray asked.

"…"

"Something bad happen?" Lisanna asked worriedly seeing how serious the man looked.

"…"

"Must be something bad if Natsu isn't being affected by his motion sickness." Erza said looking out the now moving window.

Now looking out he window did he see the scenery slowly change as the train moved, but his memories of what just happened was overriding his biggest weakness.

"Natsu what happened." All three asked him nearly in unison.

"I don't want to talk about it." Like Lucy praying the day he could save her would come soon.

* * *

Lucy and Gabriel sat in their private compartment in silence for hours. Not a word was said till they came to a third stop which happened to be theirs. In all honesty she was grateful for the silent remainder of the ride. Normally whenever they rode the train they'd pass the time by doing the nasty. As much she'd hate to admit it she had initiated it a couple of times, but after seeing her old friend brought back old scars she was once again forced to relive in her head.

"Time to get off." Gabriel said now wearing the bloodied gray shirt. Reaching into the overhead cabinet he pulled two large bags of clothing out before the two began to exit the train.

Walking off the train did they arrive in small mountain village named Robin(made up). Outside of train station there was a small grocery store, a post office, a small clinic, the small school Ceandra attended, and a few other essential buildings. Other than that all the houses were scattered through out the sea evergreen trees all around them.

Thinking of her past this was the ideal place Lucy wanted to live when she was ready to start a family. Only things ended up the way they did. "Where are you going?" Lucy asked watching Gabriel walk away from her leaving the bags to her.

"To go get Ceandra." Walking the opposite way their home was. "She you soon Luce." Waving goodbye

Once separated Lucy started to walk a couple of miles into the forest. Finally she stood in front of a two-story log cabin style house. The bottom floor consisted of the living room, the kitchen, a dining room, and a bathroom. Up the stairs were three bedrooms along with a second bathroom. One room was for their daughter Ceandra. The second was the room she shared with Gabriel, and the third bedroom was turned into a library/writing room. Finally the house had a basement that both Lucy and Ceandra had been forbidden to enter.

"Home sweat home." She said bitterly. Just like the town they lived near this was also her ideal home. Only this wasn't her dream come reality. No both town, home, and even family had become in a way a prison. To everyone who had ever come over they looked to be your happy run of the mill family. "If only they knew." The only reason she was still with Gabriel was because no matter how hard she tried she could never escape him. He wouldn't leave her and their daughter alone unsupervised. Not after the first time she nearly ran away from him. After that she played her part of the loving wife and mother. The mother part she never had a single problem with. It was the wife part that killed her. How she'd have to play the part no matter who was or wasn't around. Even in failed attempts of running away she would fight him at everything he wanted her to do.

That was until he started hiding Ceandra from her. Even with her being a product of rape from a man she loathed she still loved the little girl with all of her heart. While she was pregnant she knew it would be suicide trying to run away in these dense woods. A crying baby would have made it even worse knowing how dangerous the wildlife can be when the sunsets. She only made the one attempt to run when the girl was six months and wound up being lost for three days, and once found her daughter kept from her for a week except for when she needed to be feed.

'_Next time you try running away from me you won't see her for a month._' Gabriel's words echoed in her mind when he finally returned the baby girl into her arms.

Ever since that day Lucy had done everything she was asked to do. Even though half those times slowly killed her from inside. "Guess I better get something ready for dinner." She said dully after walking into the house towards the kitchen setting the two bags down on the dinner table. After twenty minutes she had a meatloaf in the oven with gravy and mashed potatoes cooking on the stovetop. Now she just waited for her daughter and the girls' father to come home.

"Mama!" Said a six-year-old girl running through the house to find her mother. Like her parents she had blonde hair coming down just past her shoulder with a pony tail to the right side of her head like her mother. She had her mother's face, but her father's emerald green eyes. Currently she was wearing a blue and yellow-stripped dress coming down past her knees and a pink backpack hanging over her shoulders.

"Ceandra!" She smiled brightly bending down with her arms stretched out.

"Mama!" Running towards her mother she stretched her arms out to so she could be picked up into a hug.

Giving her a kiss after picking her up. "How have you been these last couple of days?"

"Good! Mr. Shinra let Zoey and me play lots." She said excitedly. "And." Taking her backpack off to search inside of it. "Papa bought me a new book on the way home." Showing the book proudly.

'_Good she was with the Shinras_.' Feeling at ease that she was with her teacher and best friend the last few days. "That's wonderful." Seeing it was the newest book of her favorite series 'The Little Wizard'. "Looks like Papa got you a good book." Pointing at the two bags on the table. "We also got you some new clothes for school."

Looking at the bags the little girl rushed over to see what else her parents got her after being set down. That was until Gabriel picked her up.

"Looks like Mama almost has dinner ready." Smiling at the girl. "Why don't you wash up for supper, and then you can try on what we got you after dinner."

Looking at her mother. "Can you read my new book for nighty night?" Giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Ceandra." Lucy still smiling.

"Yay!" Running up the stairs to wash her hands.

Turning around she took the boiling pot of potatoes off the stove to drain before smashing them up.

"Home seat home." Gabriel said hugging Lucy from behind around her waist. Bending down he kissed her neck.

"Yeah. Home sweat home." Wishing he'd stop touching her.

The next couple of hours could be considered a warm family night. The three ate dinner together. Mama helped her little girl try on all her new clothes showing off how the new outfit made her look adorable to Papa before trying on the next outfit. Despite protests both parent told Ceandra it was time for bed, but she kept saying she didn't want to. That was until Papa reminded her of the book Mama was going to read her before going to bed. Once that was said the little blonde complied and soon was being read the book before she had to go to sleep.

"And that's where we will stop tonight." Lucy said closing the book after reading for almost half an hour.

"Aww!" Ceandra complained wanting to know what happens next.

"I'll read more to you tomorrow before bed." Pulling the blankets up to the little girls neck tucking her in. Before she'd give her a good night kiss the blonde woman made sure to turn on the nightlight so her daughter wouldn't scream once the big light got turned off.

"Mama?" Wanting to ask her mother one last question before going to sleep.

"What is it Ceandra?" Turning on the nightlight before looking at her daughter.

"Zoey's Mama and Papa told her she was gonna be big sister."

'_Good for them._' Knowing the Shinras had been trying for a while now.

"I was wondering." Looking away.

"What is it sweetie."

"Are you and Papa going to make me a big sister."

That question made the whole word pause for Lucy. She saw the little girl wanted a sibling, neighbors have been asking her if she was going to have a second child while she was still young, Gabriel wasn't opposed the thought. To be honest she wouldn't mind having another child, just not another one if he was going to be the father. Touching her stomach she remembered the sex she had earlier. '_Oh God what if I'm already pregnant?_' She already had a hard time dealing with Gabriel and trying to escape him with Ceandra. '_If we have a second I'll never be able to get away from him. Not that I can now_.' "I don't know sweetie."

"Oh!" Looking down at her pink blankets with disappointment.

Seeing how she responded. "I mean I'll have to talk to papa. It's a big decision to make after all."

"Can you ask him tonight?" Getting excited.

"Sure." She forced a smile. "But for now go to sleep." Bending down to give her daughter a good night kiss. "Good night Ceadra."

"Night Mama." Watching as her mother walked out of the room, turning the lights off before closing the door.

Gabriel who stood at the door watching the mother and daughter. Letting out a sigh. '_All things must eventually come to an end._' He thought walking towards the bedroom before the mother could exit the room.

Thinking about what the little girl just asked her. "Am I really stuck here forever?" Lucy asked remembering that she told Natsu not to tell anyone, and there is no way in Earthland he could find her in the middle of this massive forest. "I'm already stuck with him no matter what?" Standing in front of her bedroom door. "It'll make Ceandra happy." Taking off the white dress. "And if I do this leaving him becomes more impossible than it already is." Unhooking her bra before taking it off. "Maybe he will stop hiding her from me if we have to go somewhere." Sliding her panties down her long legs. "Maybe if I stop fighting him all this hate and resentment could turn into love." Doubting the last sentence grabbing the door handle. "At this point now though I should know I can no longer fight this fate of being with him for the rest of my life." After seven long years, with one question did the blonde finally come to accept the fact she could never escape this fate. Looking down as she rubbed her stomach. "Maybe this prison can become my dream?" Deciding right then that the fight was over, and he won. "I hope." Turning the door handle. Opening the door did she see Gabriel sitting on the side of the bed fully clothed and in deep thought.

Looking at the now open door did Gabriel see Lucy standing there naked. On any other night or day he would have taken her right on the spot. But like he said to himself minutes ago. '_All good things must come to an end._' Standing up he walked toward the dresser getting Lucy some underwear and a purple nightgown to put on.

'_This is a first._' She thought slowly putting the clothes on thinking he was playing her.

Meet me down stairs in a minute." Gabriel said walking past Lucy. "We have something to discuss."

**End Chapter 3**

**Next Chapter**

**Seven Years Spent?**

* * *

What does Gabriel want to talk to Lucy about? What does he mean all good things must come to an end?

As always I hope you all enjoyed.

Please continue to support **My Turn** and my other ongoing stories **Dragon's Tear**, and **Child of Darkness**.

WildCard555 Out.


	4. Seven Years Spent?

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Seven Years Spent?**

Still confused about what's going on Lucy put on the underwear and nightgown she was handed. The nightgown was purple with spaghetti strings and partially see through below the breasts, coming down just a couple inches below her panties. After putting the clothes on she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen stopping in front of the door leading to the basement that she previously had never entered before the entire time she'd been living here. For some reason something in the room was calling to her.

"Open it." Gabriel instructed his fellow blonde leaning on the kitchen counter.

Slowly she reached for the handle. "What's down there?" Nervous about finally finding out what's down there.

"Open it to find out."

The door made a creaking sound once she started to open the door. Once opened all she could see was the first three steps and after that the basement was drowning in darkness. she was getting an ominous feel from the room.

"Walk down the stairs."

"But it's dark."

"I'll turn the lights on when you get down there."

_'Is Gabriel going to try to kill me down there?_' Lucy began to worry taking her first of many steps down stairs. Before she knew it the darkness had enveloped her along with fear. Despite never being in the room for the seven years she lived in the house for some eerie reason she felt like she'd been here before. Finally she reached the bottom and took a few steps forward.

Without any warning the lights came on revealing the bare room which was significantly larger than the house above it. Besides the stairs there was absolutely nothing in the basement. That was until she started to see blood stains on the walls and chunks of the floor missing. The longer she stood in the basement the she began to feel something horrible has taken place in the vary room, and part of her feared she was about to become a new victim in the room

"What is this place?" Lucy asked just hearing Gabriel touch down on the floor.

"Whatever I want it to be." Casting a spell turning the large room into an evergreen forest.

"Wow." Taken back by how realistic the spell looked, and this being the first time seeing the man use this form of magic. As a matter of fact it felt so real she could even smell the trees. "Why have you kept this from me?"

"I haven't." at those words he used his magic to transform the room into a dark dank torture room stocked with every tool one could imagine to inflict pain on someone. The room now smelt strongly of blood.

At the sight of the new room Lucy backed away from Gabriel once she realized what the new room was. "What are you going to do to me." While she asked she backed away from him until she bumped into a table, and began to search the table blindly never taking her eyes off the man.

"Nothing I haven't done to you before my dear sweet Luce." Slowly making his way towards the woman.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled fearfully pointing a knife at him that she found on the table.

"Thank you." He said grabbing the knife out of the woman's hands, and again transformed the room again.

With the torture table gone Lucy fell backwards. Expecting to hit the ground she braced herself for a fall, but instead fell onto a springy mattress. Not just any mattress however. looking back she saw she was on the bed the two have been sharing for the better part of a decade. "How..."

Before she could question further Gabriel was sitting on her stomach with one of his hand on her throat, and shortly after the knife in his other pressed to her throat as hard as he could without cutting the woman's fair skin.

At the feel of the blade on her throat Lucy ceased to struggle. She knew better than to fight him, as he always got his way. "Are you finally going to kill me?" She expected to be looking into those damn green eyes of his, but instead his long blonde hair masked his face. Somewhat hopping her seven-year nightmare was about to end. The only thing she was really fearing was what would happen to her daughter once she was dead.

Not saying a word he removed the blade from the woman's throat before lifting it over head.

Closing her eyes she expected her death to come in the mater of seconds. All she could hope for was a quick death. In a second she heard the knife stab into something. trying to feel where she was stabbed she quickly realized she wasn't what was stabbed. Instead she opened her eyes to see Gabriel still over her after he drove the knife as far as his reach was away from her. _'What's going on_?' Still fearing what could be coming next.

Flicking his head back his blonde locks were now out of his face revealing a strange gentle, caring, saddened face. "Congratulations Luce. You survived the seven years."

_'Congratulations? Seven Years? Survived?_' She began to question. "What are you talking about?" Curiosity slowly overcoming her fear, as she slowly felt her life was no longer in danger.

Looking up at the night skies he cast overhead. "Like I said you survived the seven years."

"Seven years of what?" Thinking of everything she had been through the last seven years with her tormentor. "Being your sex-slave?"

"Seven years of training."

"Training?" Anger starting to flare up. "Training? Training?" Furry growing each time she repeated the word. "How could you have trained me if most of our time was spent having sex and raising Ceandra?" Hands wrapped around his throat.

Not fighting the woman's choke on him. "You can't remember the training because I wouldn't allow you to remember it." The words barely coming out.

"Huh?"

"You might not remember, but your body does."

At those words Lucy saw how the two were now positioned. She was now sitting on his abdomen choking him, as he was accepting what she was doing to him. "How did I..." Letting go of the choke looking at her hands wondering how the position was changed.

"The training you've underwent these past seven years have been nothing short of a living hell." Looking up into her brown orbs. "Before when I left memories of the training unaltered there was a 50/50 chance of my pupil going insane." Face showing regrets. "Tell me Lucy what all do you remember of these last seven years?"

"We..." Try as she might she couldn't recall a single memory of what had happened over the last seven years except for living the life of a wife to the psycho she'd been living with. "Being your wife, and Ceandra's mother."

Letting out a small chuckle. "After all this time you finally call yourself my wife without no one else around."

"How else would you call our relationship?"

"With what I've aloud you to remember either a forced husband, or any criminal name you can think to call me. If I gave you your full memory back you would call me teacher or master."

"How could you have taught me anything if all we did was have sex and raise our daughter?" Getting more pissed off by the second thinking he was playing a sick game on her.

"Think about it. With as much sex as we've had all these years we would have had a new child every year."

Thinking about it he was right. Not once did they ever use any form of protection. Thinking further she recalled a few time where they did it everyday for months. Now she really starting to wonder until she said it out loud. "How have we only had one child?" Head starting to spin trying to remember things her mind wouldn't let her remember.

Shaking his head for what he was about to say. "I know this might sound like complete bullshit, but I'm incapable of children."

Grabbing him by the collar she pulled the man in until they were forehead to forehead. "Then how the hell did I have Ceandra? You are the only person I've ever been with."

Looking away from the woman. "Each person I have ever trained has gained a unique ability/magic that I myself don't have." Now looking at Lucy. "You managed to create a living doll with your magic."

"What?"

"With the training I've given you, you used it to create Ceandra with your new found magic."

"Lies." Pushing the man down onto the mattress. "I gave birth to Ceandra. I didn't create her with magic."

"Do you actually remember giving birth?" The blonde man asked. asked.

"Of course I…" The blonde woman stopped mid sentence. Try as hard as she might she couldn't remember giving birth to the little girl. '_How could I forget something like that?_' Head beginning to spin from memories she was remembering or couldn't.

"Do you even remember once breast feeding her?"

Grabbing a hold of her head as shifting through her memories she could think of one time feeding her daughter. Something that she knew she would have done from one to two years. "I don't." feeling tears escape unable to remember things that should be imbedded into her memories.

Sweeping the weeping woman so she was the one now lying down on the bed. just hovering over her he softly spoke to her. "Like I said you created her with magic."

"She has your eyes." Thinking of anything she could to prove Ceandra was her daughter. "If she is a creation of my magic then why does she have your eyes?"

Thinking for a moment. "Your subconscious must have given her my eyes because is she did have a father it would be me."

Giving into the idea Ceandra wasn't real. "Then what is she?"

"In magic terms she's your Familiar. Created by your own magic while you underwent my training."

Tears streaming down her face as not one memory of raising the little girl came to mind. Not even once changing a diaper, feeding her, any of her first, nothing. "So you really can't have children." Sadly accepting the fact Gabriel was right about Ceandra being a ' _Familiar'_. Whatever that might be.

Shaking his head. "But if it makes you feel any better I always have looked at Ceandra as though she was my daughter."

Now really to question what her memories were hiding from her. "So each time I thought you raped me..."

"We were actually having a passionate exchange with the other." thinking of how intimate they would be.

At that all the memories she had where she thought she was rapped her true memories started to come back, just like how the altered memories made thinking Ceandra was human. "I gave myself to you willingly all those times." Covering her eyes with her left elbow to hide her face while wiping away her tears as well, felling like her whole world was coming crashing down all around her.

"The day we first meet didn't go down the way you remember it going down." Feeling a huge weight being lifted off his shoulder as he played the horrible character Lucy thought he was. "We did more than just talk about your pains your family had given you. I offered to train you, make you stronger, to give you powers Kings would kill for, to give you a new life and purpose. All I asked you to do was pay the price."

"My Body?" More memories being restored.

"I told you the training would be seven years. In exchange for the training any time I asked you for it you would have to give me your body."

"I traded my body for power." Lucy's full memory of their first encounter restored.

"I admit I took advantage of your desperation, but there was no going back once the deal was sealed when I took your virginity." Gabriel said. His face showing regret of how he took advantage of her loneliness.

Feeling her body was much different from what she remembered it feeling only hours ago. "What have you done to me these seven years?" Lucy asked for the first time feeling the new found magic she didn't understand that Gabriel had taught her flowing through her. It was so different she wasn't even sure if she could summon Plue if she still had his key.

Taking a deep breath before answering the question. "Lucy Heartfilia. Former Celestial-mage of Fairy Tail. As of this day until you draw your final breath you are now a full fledged God-Slayer."

**End Chapter 4**

**Next Chapter**

**God Slayer?**

* * *

I finally have the general idea of where this story is going. Before anyone asks it Lucy is only going to have one element like all the other slayer(will be revealed next chapter). Also I'll go more into the whole Ceandra situation a little bit more in the next chapter.

As always I hope you all enjoyed.

Please continue to support **My Turn** and my other ongoing stories **Dragon's Tear**, and **Child of Darkness**.

WildCard555 Out.


	5. God Slayer?

**I Own Nothing.**

**Thank you everyone for the support you have given this story thus far.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**God Slayer?**

Those two word kept repeating themselves inside Lucy's mind. Each word brining up different thoughts. First of Slayer kept on bringing up memories of the three, well four Dragon Slayers if you counted Laxus she had spent so much time with before Lisanna came back. _'The magic to slay dragons_.' Then the other word, God. _'Does that mean...?_'

As if he could read her mind. "It's exactly what you are thinking." Gabriel said looking down at the woman he was hovering over. "The magical powers capable of killing a god."

Slowly moving her right hand in front of her face. "The magic to kill a god." Gathering magic into the hand she produced a black magic that enveloped her hand. "Who are you really Gabriel?"

Pushing himself up so he was now standing. "My name really is Gabriel." Unbuttoning his shirt, and once he was done he threw the shirt to the wall.

Pushing up on the mattress Lucy looked at the topless blonde man. "Oh my..." watching as she saw something she thought she would only see once she died.

"The Arch-Angel Gabriel." He announced proudly as he angelic wings came out of his beck spreading five feet each way. "Trainer of God Slayers." Kneeling down before the woman. "Former servant to those thinking themselves un-killable.

She couldn't believe it. All these years. The man who only ten minutes ago who she thought of as a sadistic rapist turned out to be her lover, but also an angel. Though the shock of his reveal lasted a while she soon began to think of what all the teachers told her about in church. "Wait I thought Angels..."

"At one time what you thought of us was true. We were created by the gods to both serve them and guide you humans. That was until we rebelled."

"You rebelled?"

"First thing I should tell you is there is a difference between an Arc-Angel like myself and a regular angel is."

"Which would be."

"We Arc-Angels were given free will were the others weren't. The free will that aloud us to rebel."

Thinking more of what she learned as a child whenever there was a rebellion there was always a strong reason to fight back. "Why did you rebel."

As Gabriel spoke the back round changed to create images of what he was about to tell. "Humans have always been an unruly creature ever since their creation because they too were given free will. The free will that aloud you all to question what they had you do to please the god's sick pleasures." Images of wars, sacrifices, and all things going with them appeared all around. The next set of images was the humans turning their backs to the gods no longer wishing to play as their pawns. "This angered them to the point they eventually decided they had to take back control and teach you humans a lesson." Pause "They ordered us to wipe out all but 10% of the humans to teach that lesson."

Lucy just sat there in silence as she listened and watched the tale Gabriel was telling. Even before her memories of their intimate moment were restored she knew the man was always truthful. That is one thing her memories weren't deceiving her about.

"We Arc-Angels knew this to be wrong as well as the kinder gods." The angel continued. "The Angels didn't, and they began to slaughter you humans like animals. That's when we rebelled and killed them all to save you."

"You killed your fellow angels?"

"If they had free will like us their deaths wouldn't have been necessary."

"I guess the gods who ordered the killings weren't to happy about what you did?" Growing more engrossed as the story was unfolding.

Looking up at the star littered skies he let be over head. "No, no they were not. As strong as we were we could not kill the beings that created us. We went from twenty Arc-Angels to three in less than an hours time. Knowing we would die if we continued to fight we fled. Later the gods who shared our beliefs in protecting you humans came up with a plan."

"A plan that ended up with you creating the God-Slayers." Appreciating being told the origins of what she has become.

Nodding his head. "Seven gods gave up their immortality and magic entrusting we three remaining angels to give these powers to man to kill the gods who would see them all dead."

"Why not use that power to slay the other gods themselves?" Lucy asked.

"Just like we Arc-Angels can't kill the gods who made us gods themselves cannot kill gods. So we placed our faith in giving seven of you humans the powers those seven gods gave up in hoping that you could do what we could not."

"And it worked?"

"It did." Gabriel answered. "While you Humans were made by the gods originally their children were not. Humans just like the gods created life, not by creation, but by birth. An act that severed the ties we angels couldn't. With free will, not being made by them directly, and the powers given to them humans now had the weapons necessary to kill the gods who would kill them."

"God-Slayers."

"It was a blood war. A war neither side could win."

"Neither side could win?"

"Just because you can kill a god doesn't mean they can't kill you."

_'Makes since_.' Lucy thought to herself.

"Centuries later a truce was called for. It boiled down to simple terms. gods could no longer be ruthless tyrants to humans no longer having to play their game to get what the gods provided to them. And God-Slayers couldn't just go around killing gods unless that god goes out of line again. A truce that stands to this day."

"A Truce that requires you to have God-Slayers in order to keep humans protected." Lucy said. "So my existence now is as a deterrent to keep evil Gods in line."

Gabriel nodded his head. "Both power and purpose I promised you when we first meet."

"Why did you make me a God Slayer?"

"About four months before I found you one of my previous God-Slayers was killed."

That statement froze Lucy to the core. _'So I'm just a replacement?_' feeling the same way she did when Lisanna returned to Fairy Tail. Feeling herself about to cry.

"You are no replacement Lucy Heartfilia." getting weird look from the woman. tapping his temple. "If I can alter your memories what makes you think I can't read it." walking towards her until he was right in front of her. reaching forward he offered her his hand.

without thinking about it she grabbed hold of it and was quickly pulled into his bare muscular chest. Though feeling cold a moment ago she now felt warmth beyond belief.

"Though I have trained many to become slayers throughout my life I've never thought of any of you as replacements when one of you would die. There must always be seven. That is the balance I have been tasked to keep."

"Then what do you think about us then?" Unaware that she had started crying onto his chest.

"I think of all of you as beings who love free will and life as I do. I think of you as the strength of man kind. I think of you as weapons readied to be used at anytime, yet I pray each night you will never have to use your powers to do what they are meant to be used for." Cupping Lucy's chin he gently moved it until his emerald eyes gazed into her chocolate eyes lovingly. "I look at you wishing the original gods had been more like you."

Though his words were meant to be of encouragement Lucy couldn't help but feel them to be the most romantic thing she'd ever heard. "Gabriel." Going onto her tip toes lining her lips with his.

Seeing her actions did he lean down to meet her half way as they shared what he knew would be their last intimate kiss.

After a few moments they broke apart for air. "Why did you mess with my memories?" Thinking of all the times the times she thought Gabriel had raped her only to find out it had always been consensual. "Why did you let me think of you like that?"

"The previous God-Slayer whom you are taking over for is the reason."

"Huh?"

"He was the last God-Slayer I trained with memories being left unaltered."

The first word he spoke made the blonde's head spin. "He?" Thinking only women were God-Slayers. Now getting dirty thoughts in her mind of Gabriel sleeping with men."

Nodding his head. "And before you ask yes he paid the same price you did."

Feeling her face blush both of embarrassment and jealousy. Sure she assumed Gabriel had had many women, but never thought he'd have sex with men as well. "So you're..." To flustered to ask the question.

"Regardless of my God-Slayers' gender they all pay the same price." Taking a quick breath. "Now back on track."

"Right." trying to forget as more images flooded her mind of dirty thoughts.

"The reason I alter your memories is because the training is too intense for most humans to bare, and that in lies your greatest weakness."

Waiting for the angel to go on.

"Your sanity."

"My sanity."

"Several Slayers have gone insane from what they had to endure and quickly lost it after I was no longer there to console them." quick pause. "The reason I started to have sex with you humans. To comfort you through all that pain."

At his words memories of after the training was done. How sore and beaten down she was only for the ecstasy of sex to ease the pain away allowing her to sleep the night and pain away for the next day.

"You will never know what you had to suffer through to obtain the powers you now possess."

"I'm not weak." Lucy said thinking back to what she felt before meeting the angel.

"I know you aren't Luce, but this is a different kind of strength we are talking about here."

"I want to know." she said defiantly backing away from him.

Sighing he reached out for the knife plunged in the bed the two shared. At that it teleported into his hand with the handle facing the woman. "Take the knife and it will give you a taste of what you went through."

Without hesitating Lucy took the knife from Gabriel.

* * *

**Flashback**

_There was nothing around her. Nothing except for a hard wooden chair she was bound to. looking down she saw that she was completely nude. at that sight she tried to break free, but couldn't. She tried screaming for help but she couldn't._

_"Good I see you can't do anything now." _

_Turning her eyes fearfully to see the person talking she saw the voice belonged to Gabriel who was only wearing a leather apron holding a knife in his hand. She knew nothing good could come from this so she fought her bindings as hard as she could in hopes of escaping to the point the binding were cutting at her skin from the struggle._

_Without warning the man with the knife cut the side of her neck drawing blood instantly. Next the arms of the chairs her arms were bound to moved so her hand were over her head stretched out. Without the arms in the way he took the opportunity to sit down on her bare lap hovering his lips over her ear before speaking. "Just so you know Luce this is the part I least look forward to."_

_After long agonizing minutes that felt like hours her fair soft skin was slowly being carved up. Her body covered with both cold sweat and hot blood. Somehow she was cut up so bad, but only put on deaths door feeling she could die at any moment. 'Please let it be over.' She prayed as Gabriel backed away from her._

_"Good Luce you survived." placing the knife down onto a table beside him._

_'Thank God.' though still in agonizing pain she felt some relief it was finally over._

_"Now onto the next device." Picking up another tool off the table_

_'NOOOOOOOOOO!' Now no longer praying for the pain to stop, but simply for death to take her._

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Lucy found herself panting on the ground on all fours. both body and nightgown drenched in cold sweat. "What did you do to me?" Though only seeing what was done to her with the knife she just knew that was child's play compared to everything else done to her in that god awful torture room.

Looking at the woman on the ground. "Believe me when I say you don't want to know." Gabriel said sympathetically never wanting her to relive anymore of what he had done to her.

"Why would you do that to anyone?"

"If an evil God defeats, but doesn't kill you they will do much worse to you." He said in a matter of fact tone. "To show the next God-Slayer their fate if they would still come after them next. Always remember that the gods you would fight can be cruel beyond anything you can imagine."

"How can things possibly be worse than that?" She asked in disbelief.

"They can and will bring you back from the dead if they so choose to do so. Those sessions would only end when you found a way to escape once rest is needed for the next session."

"How many times did I have to escape that training?" Actually hoping he wouldn't answer her in fear of remembering more."

"Until you could escape within an hour of me needing rest. Just like I hope you never have to use your powers like they are intended. I also pray you never have to face that from anthers hand, but I had to have you prepared should it happen. To make sure you could escape when the opportunity came if ever it happens."

"Is that how the Previous God-Slayers went mad."

"Yes. Its the reason you will never remember the training you underwent in fear those memories make you remember what I did to you after the knife. Without it there is a 50/50 chance you will go insane, falling into the darkness as he did like others before him."

"His name?"

"What?"

"What was the name of the God Slayer I replaced." Lucy wanting to know. "The last God Slayer whose memories you left unaltered. The last God-Slayer who went mad."

"You will never meet him unless one day too you fall into madness." Gabriel praying her pure heart would remain pure until the day she dies. "He became part of a dark-guild that destroyed many lives."

"What was his name?"

"His name was Zancrow!"

**End Chapter 5.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Where Do I Go From Here?**

* * *

Sorry wanted to go further, but this felt like a good place to stop. Also sorry about any errors because I only proof read this once.

Hope you all enjoyed.

I hope you all come to enjoy **My Turn**. Also please support my other ongoing stories **Dragon's Tear** and **Child of Darkness**.

WildCard555 out.


End file.
